1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having insulation displacement connection (IDC hereinafter) terminals which connect a round cable to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that crosstalk in signal transmission, specially in high speed signal transmission, will deteriorate the quality of the signal. Where an electrical connector having a plurality of electrical terminals connects a cable to a printed circuit board (PCB hereinafter), it is generally desired to provide a mechanism for decreasing the occurrence of crosstalk. In addition, the electrical connector should have a simple structure so that it can have a low cost to meet market competitiveness.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,032 discloses that a board edge connector rotatable between a first position to a second position thereby electrically connecting a cable to a circuit board. The electrical connector comprises a housing means to receive leading edge of the board at a preselected angle. However, this connection causes the engagement between the connector and the circuit board to be not reliable, whereby a secure engagement between the cable and the circuit board cannot be assured.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,353 discloses that an assembly of matable connectors including first and second electrical connectors connects a cable to a circuit board, wherein the first connector has board mountable terminals therein and the second connector has cable-engaging terminals engaging with the board mountable terminals by a press force. However, this type of design needs a pair of connectors, which has a complicated structure and a high cost.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,551,889, 6,050,845, 6,093,048 and 6,379,198 each disclose that a wire to board connector has a block including cavities and contacts and a cable cover provided for receiving wires therein. However, these designs cannot be used for high speed signal transmission, due to not having ground contacts between signal contacts.
Hence, an improvement to resolve the problems of the prior art is required.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which can be simply and securely mounted to a surface of a PCB.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which has grounding terminals to improve signal transmission performance.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector connecting a cable to a PCB, wherein the connector has a simple structure so that its cost can be lowered.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, an electrical connector mounted to a printed circuit board in accordance with the present invention, comprises a first housing, a second housing assembled to the first housing, a cable, and a plurality of signal terminals and grounding terminals therein. The first housing has a first groove and a plurality of recesses. The second housing has a second groove and a plurality of depressing blocks for being respectively aligned with the first groove and the recesses. The cable extends through a cable-receiving groove defined by the first and second grooves. The cable has a plurality of wires extended into the recesses at which the depressing blocks apply pressure to the wires for securing the wires in corresponding recesses. Each signal terminal comprises a retention portion disposed in a corresponding recess of the first housing and electrically engaging a corresponding wire by insulation displacement connection (IDC), a body portion engaging with the first housing, and a tail portion for soldering to the printed circuit board.